Urban Legend
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: Krystal. Myungsoo. Taeyeon. Suzy. UEE. Dara and Thunder. Se7en. Lime. Hyunyoung. Who's next? Horror fic. It's all about Urban Legend from all over this world. A fanfiction from Yuri Masochist. Urban Legend series
1. Fortune Telling Crossroads

**Urban Legends**

"Fortune Telling Crossroads"

**.**

**.::.**

**.**

**.**

Krystal merapatkan jaket berwarna merah mudanya.

Sudah dua minggu ia berada di negeri Sakura untuk sebuah liburan, bukan liburan tepatnya, tetapi untuk sebuah penelitian tentang budaya-budaya di Jepang dari universitasnya. Ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama dua orang temannya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul duabelas malam, dan pukul sembilan pagi nanti adalah keberangkatannya untuk kembali ke Amerika. Maka dari itu, Krystal memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu di jam-jam terakhir ia berada di Jepang.

Saat pertama sampai di Jepang, ia mendengar sebuah cerita dari beberapa mulut dan situs internet, bahwa di negara ini ada sebuah permainan ramalan kuno. Permainan itu terkenal dengan sebutan Tsuji Ura atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya adalah Fortune Telling Crossroads. Krystal juga pernah mendengar bahwa tahun lalu, banyak sekali remaja Jepang yang melakukan bunuh diri setelah melakukan permainan ini. Mereka tidak suka dengan hasil ramalannya. Dan hal itu membuat gadis berumur duapuluh tahun ini sangat penasaran.

Kedua temannya sudah terlelap sejak pukul sepuluh tadi, setelah membereskan barang-barang untuk kepulangan mereka ke Amerika. Krystal bergerak sangat perlahan menuju meja rias, tidak berniat membangunkan mereka. Ia membuka laci dan meraih sebuah sisir berwarna merah. Permainan ini membutuhkan beberapa objek, diantaranya sebuah sisir dan sesuatu yang bisa menutupi mata. Setelah itu Krystal meraih syal berwarna biru muda di atas koper temannya. Bukan miliknya, tentu saja. Ia segera memutar asal syal itu di lehernya dan memasukkan sisir ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Krystal menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, pukul sebelas lewat limapuluh dua. Itu artinya hanya delapan menit lagi sebelum tengah malam. Krystal bergegas keluar dari kamar penginapan itu dan berlari menuju jalanan sepi di luar sana.

Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Walau ada sedikit rasa takut, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri. Krystal memperlambat larinya dan membiarkan napasnya sedikit teratur. Ia melirik ke arah jam-nya, tiga menit lagi. Krystal menyeka keringat di dahinya dan akhirnya berhenti di persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari penginapannya. Begitu sepi.

Ia berdiri di tengah persimpangan jalan seraya mengatur napasnya. Tentu saja permainan ini harus dilakukan di tempat yang sepi, yang jarang dilalui orang-orang. Sekitar satu menit lagi sebelum tengah malam. Orang Jepang percaya bahwa hantu dan arwah orang yang sudah mati sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan pada malam hari. Mereka juga percaya bahwa hantu dapat ditemukan di persimpangan jalan dan menyamar sebagai manusia. Tentu hal itu sudah bisa menjawab mengapa Krystal merasakan dingin di punggungnya sementara keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

Dan sekarang pukul duabelas tepat.

Krystal menelan ludahnya dan menatap sekeliling. Benar-benar sepi. Penginapannya tidak berada di jalur kota yang padat dan ramai. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menemukan kendaraan ataupun orang yang melintas di sini. Setelah menarik napas, Krystal meraih sisir dari dalam saku dan membuka telapak tangan kirinya. Perlahan, Krystal mengusapkan sisir itu di telapak tangannya beberapa kali. Mengikuti cara permainan ramalan ini. Dan ia harus seraya mengucapkan mantra.

"Tsuji Ura… Tsuji Ura…" Krystal menelan ludahnya kembali, "Tsuji Ura… beritahukanlah ramalan masa depanku secara benar dan tepat."

Dan setelah itu Krystal menarik syal di lehernya, naik ke arah matanya dan menutup matanya dengan syal itu.

Dan hal yang setelah ini harus ia lakukan adalah menutup matanya secara rapat dan menunggu. Menunggu ada sesuatu yang melintas di dekatnya. Ia hanya perlu menajamkan indra pendengarannya, jika langkah kaki yang harus tertangkap olehnya. Atau hanya hembusan angin dingin.

Ia harus menunggu.

Detik berlalu begitu lama untuk Krystal. Kakinya sedikit gemetar, ia merasa takut. Namun ia sudah terlanjur mengikuti permainan ini. Maka dari itu ia harus menyelesaikannya.

Tap… tap… tap…

Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Krystal tersentak kaget sedikit. Ia kemudian berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak apa, itu artinya ia sudah berhasil menjalani permainan ini setengah jalan. Dan ia memejamkan matanya begitu rapat.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia harus lakukan adalah menanyakan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya ketika suara langkah kaki itu melintas tepat dihadapannya. Namun, ia segera merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempersiapkan pertanyaan itu dari awal.

Tap… tap…

Langkah itu mulai mendekat, bahkan sangat mendekat. Sekarang apa yang harus ia tanyakan?

Tap…

Dan berada tepat dihadapannya.

Ia harus segera bertanya.

"A-apa… apa yang akan terjadi… padaku setelah permainan ini?"

Krystal sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari dalam mulutnya.

Dan setelah itu menghilang.

Ia tidak merasakan ada seseorang atau sesuatu di depannya.

Namun Krystal segera menahan dirinya untuk membuka mata. Menurut cerita yang dia dengar, ia harus menunggu seseorang yang lewat selanjutnya. Atau mungkin hembusan angin selanjutnya dan menanyakan lagi pertanyaannya hingga terjawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggenggam sisir di tangannya dengan erat dan berdoa dalam hati.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takut.

Ia menunggu lagi dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Seharusnya ia memberitahu kedua temannya tentang rencana permainan ini. Setidaknya ada yang mengawasinya dan dia tidak akan setakut ini karena sendiri.

Tap… tap…

Ada lagi. Ada suara langkah kaki lagi. Krystal memejamkan matanya dengan rapat dan menunggu dengan takut.

Tap…

Dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"Apa… apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah permainan ini?"

Hening.

Belum ada jawaban namun Krystal yakin bahwa sosok itu ada di hadapannya. Maka ia masih membuat matanya tetap terpejam rapat.

"Hhh…"

Ketika ia merasakan hembusan hangat di lehernya, Krystal terkesiap dan kemudian menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Namun setelah itu dirasakannya bahwa sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Itu artinya ia gagal lagi.

Krystal kembali menunggu dalam diam. Berdoa di dalam batinnya demi menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Dengan mata terpejam seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa di sekelilingnya.

Hening.

Dan hanya dia sendiri disana.

Beberapa saat kemudian di dengarnnya kembali suara langkah kaki samar dari kejauhan. Krystal kembali menggenggam tangannya, mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan menunggu.

Tap… tap…

Gulp!

Ia menelan ludahnya secara kasar.

Tap… tap… tap…

Dan langkah kaki itu berada di depannya. Krystal segera menarik napas dan kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah permainan ini?"

Krystal terdiam setelah itu.

Ia yakin sosok itu ada di hadapannya, namun ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban. Krystal menggigit kembali bibirnya selama menunggu.

Namun…

Ia tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Padahal ia yakin bahwa ada seseorang di hadapannya.

Perlahan, Krystal memutuskan untuk mengintip.

Sedikit, hanya sedikit.

Ia mengintip dan mendapati ada sepasang kaki dekat lututnya.

Bukan dekat sepatunya, melainkan dekat lututnya, itu artinya… sosok itu… melayang.

Krystal menelan ludahnya dan dengan cepat memejamkan kembali matanya.

Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu berbisik di telinganya.

"Jalan. Mengintip. Darah."

Deg!

Dan seketika itu juga Krystal merasa sangat ketakutan.

Sisir di tangan Krystal terjatuh ke jalanan. Krystal segera membuka syal dari matanya, berniat untuk berlari setelah itu. Namun, apa yang ia lihat sebelum ia menutup mata sampai sekarang terbuka berubah.

Di sekelilingnya, di persimpangan jalan ini, banyak arwah-arwah yang berwujud sempurna maupun hancur melayang. Menatapnya seolah marah. Krystal membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mengintip!"

Sosok itu berteriak di depan wajah Krystal dan membuatnya membeku.

Shock.

Takut.

Dan belum sempat Krystal melakukan apapun, sebuah mobil melaju kencang menabrak tubuhnya dan melindasnya. Membawa nyawanya pergi dari dunia.

Brak!

"Jalan. Mengintip. Darah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay, for next Urban Legend, **guess who**?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or** soloist**?

**.**

**AND HIIIII~**

**YURI MASOCHIST ISH BACK WITH A NEW FANFICT**

**1 YEAR HIATUS**

**REALLY MISS YOU GUUUYYYSSSS**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	2. The Slit Mouthed Woman

Urban Legend

**The Slit Mouthed Woman**

From **Japan**

.

Infinite's** L**

.::.

.

.

Myungsoo membuang napasnya.

Ia melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di jam tangannya. Sudah pukul lima lebih empatpuluh sembilan. Sudah hampir malam. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Langit sore, sebentar lagi gelap.

Myungsoo menendang kerikil yang berada di jalanan sepi yang ia lewati.

Ini adalah hari keduanya di Jepang. Keluarganya pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan dan Myungsoo terpaksa ikut. Menyebalkan menurutnya. Ia sudah nyaman tinggal di Seoul. Di sekolahnya, punya banyak teman, dan pacar tentunya. Ah, tidak mungkin Myungsoo menyia-nyiakan ketampanannya hanya untuk punya satu pacar. Ia punya banyak gadis di Seoul. Well, hanya sekedar untuk permainan kepuasannya.

Dan sekarang dengan terpaksa ia harus meninggalkan segala kepuasannya.

Myungsoo menendang kembali kerikil yang berada di jalanan itu.

Dia belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Jepang. Lagipula dia tidak kenal karakteristik gadis-gadis di sini. Apa mereka akan mudah masuk ke dalam rayuannya? Rayuan andalannya? Aish, Myungsoo benar-benar harus menekuni bahasa Jepang. Ia menyesal mengapa ia begitu acuh pada pelajaran bahasa itu di sekolahnya dahulu.

Ia hanya berniat keluar dari rumah barunya untuk berjalan-jalan jam tiga sore tadi. Tetapi sekarang? Sepertinya ia tersesat. Ia tidak tahu jalan pulang dimana. Lagipula di sini sepi. Ia tidak melihat ada satupun orang di sini.

Myungsoo berjalan dengan malas kembali. Sesekali ia membuang napasnya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari seseorang yang dapat membantunya pulang.

Semoga orang itu bisa berbahasa korea. Aish, tidak mungkin. Jadi bagaimana caranya ia bertanya? Menggunakan bahasa inggris? Dia juga kurang fasih dalam bahasa itu.

Argh! Myungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sering tidur dalam pelajaran apapun.

Kemudian pandangan Myungsoo tertuju pada sebuah jembatan yang berjarak sekitar limabelas meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Jembatan penyebrangan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia berjalan di jalanan kecil di pinggir sungai. Dan jembatan itu berada di atas.

Lalu matanya menangkap ke arah empat orang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Mereka memakai seragam, tentunya seragam SMA. Myungsoo tersenyum. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans-nya. Berusaha memikat mereka dengan pesonanya.

Salah satu dari mereka melihat ke bawah—ke arah Myungsoo tepatnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian, merapikan rambutnya.

Myungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, memperhatikan gadis-gadis yang mulai saling berbisik itu. Mungkin membicarakan dirinya.

Myungsoo tersenyum kembali kemudian menyahut kecil.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku? Tapi bahasa jepangku belum fasih!"

Mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dua orang dari mereka menumpukan kedua lengannya di pembatas jembatan, mengagumi Myungsoo. Satu orang lagi masih merapikan rambutnya dan yang terakhir hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau bisa berbahasa inggris? Kau orang korea ya?"

Myungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Gadis yang terakhir itu melambaikan tangannya. "Aku akan kesana. Tunggu ya~!"

Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan jembatan dengan tempat Myungsoo berada. Belum langkahnya mendekati tangga, salah satu temannya berteriak. Myungsoo dapat mendengarnya.

"Shiori! Jangan!"

Gadis yang berlari—yang bernama Shiori—itu berbalik. Memandang tiga temannya bingung.

"Ayo pulang!"

Dua dari mereka mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi ketakutan. Shiori memiringkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Dia tampan. Kalian bilang aku harus mendapatkan nomor hapenya."

"Iya t-tapi…"

Myungsoo memiringkan wajahnya mendengar percakapan mereka di atas jembatan.

"K-kuchi…"

"Kuchi?"

"K-kuchisake onna!"

Dapat Myungsoo lihat, Shiori terkejut dan segera berlari kembali ke arah teman-temannya. Myungsoo berdecak. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Menyebalkan.

Dua dari mereka sudah berlari lebih dahulu. Yang satunya menarik Shiori agar ikut berlari menyusul kedua temannya, namun Shiori masih enggan pergi walau wajahnya ketakutan.

"Hei, orang korea, cepat pergi!"

"Kuchisake onna!"

Temannya ikut berteriak dan menyeret Shiori agar pergi. Myungsoo semakin bingung. Siapa yang mereka maksud? K-Kuchi... onna? Apa? Sebutan untuk guru mereka?

Myungsoo memutar kedua bolamatanya ketika empat orang gadis pelajar itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Cih!"

Myungsoo kembali menendang kerikil dan berjalan kembali.

Namun, ia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Maka, Myungsoo memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melihat.

Ada seorang perempuan—mungkin berumur sekitar tigapuluh tahun—berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Anoo… boleh aku bertanya? Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang."

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Myungoo.

Myungsoo menggerenyitkan dahinya. Menurutnya bahasa jepang yang tadi ia lontarkan sudah benar. Mengapa perempuan ini hanya diam? Apa dia tidak mengerti?

"Permisi… aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Apakah Anda bisa membantu—"

"Watashi kirei?"

"Nani?"

"Watashi kirei?"

Myungsoo menggaruk tengkuk rambutnya. Tentu ia tahu artinya.

Watashi kirei? Apa aku cantik?

Myungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Kau cantik, nona. Sekarang bisakah kau membantuku?"

Perempuan itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab Myungsoo. Matanya menatap Myungsoo tajam, membuat pemuda korea itu sedikit tidak nyaman.

Perempuan itu membuka maskernya secara perlahan.

"Kore demo?"

Dan setelah maskernya terbuka seluruhnya, Myungsoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia tangkap dengan indra pengelihatannya. Perempuan itu memiliki mulut yang robek sampai telinganya, berlumuran darah dan menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan yang meminta jawaban.

"Kore demo?"

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Myungsoo menjerit kaget dan tanpa sengaja ia mundur sehingga membuat kakinya tersandung. Ia terjatuh. Perempuan bermulut sobek itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya, sebuah gunting rumput.

Myungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. Siapa kau?"

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab, ia malah mengacungkan guntingnya dan berniat untuk menusuk Myungsoo dengan guntingnya.

"God! What the hell are you doing?!"

Myungsoo berusaha berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya namun ia kesulitan. Yang ia lakukan hanya memundurkan tubuhnya menggunakan kaki dan pantatnya.

Perempuan itu mengacungkan kembali guntingnya dan mengibaskannya kea rah Myungsoo. Myungsoo berteriak lagi. Matanya mengarah ke sekitar, berusaha mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Sret!

Kali ini gunting itu berhasil melukai pipi Myungsoo.

Myungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dengan segera dia menendang tubuh perempuan bermulut sobek itu dan segera berlari.

Perempuan itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan. Matanya hanya mengarah ke arah Myungsoo. Myungsoo berlari, berusaha melarikan diri sementara perempuan itu mengejarnya.

"Tuhan, tolong aku!"

Tanpa Myungsoo sangka bahwa lari perempuan itu begitu cepat. Perempuan itu kemali mengacungkan guntingnya dan dengan segera dia menusukkannya ke punggung Myungsoo.

Jleb!

Bruk!

Dan hal itu membuat Myungsoo kembali terjatuh.

Myungsoo meringis. Perempuan itu menarik kembali guntingnya dan menendang tubuh Myungsoo.

"Arh… a-apa yang kau inginkan? Huh?!"

Perempuan itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo. Ia hanya mengacungkan lagi guntingnya, meraih dagu Myungsoo dengan paksa dan menggunting mulutnya hingga menyerupai dia.

Crak!

"Argghh!"

"Watashi kirei?"

.

.

.

.

Okay, for next **Urban Legend**, guess who?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or **soloist**?

.

**Makasih untuk yang udah kasih review, aku sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai itu**

**Maaf ga di bales yaaa /bow/**

**Ngobrol lewat PM yuk sama akyu :* kkk**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	3. The Elevator Murder

Urban Legend

**The Elevator Murder**

From **Korea**

.

SNSD's **Taeyeon**

.::.

.

.

Kim Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Karena tuntutan tugas di universitasnya, yang mengharuskan ia berada di perpustakaan, ia pulang larut malam. Sekarang sudah pukul satu malam. Terlalu larut untuknya. Biasanya ia pulang paling telat pukul sembilan malam. Itupun karena bermain dengan temannya, bukan karena tugas seperti ini.

Taeyeon tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang cukup dekat dengan universitasnya. Hanya memerlukan waktu berjalan selama beberapa menit, ia sudah sampai di depan apartemennya.

Taeyeon melirik ke arah pos satpam di depan, satpam itu tertidur dengan tv kecil yang masih menyala. Taeyeon memutar kedua bola matanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya, menaiki lima buah anak tangga dan berjalan menuju elevator.

Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka pulang pada pukul seperti ini. Rasanya menakutkan. Apalagi dia hanya seorang gadis yang tidak pernah mengikuti klub bela diri atau semacamnya. Ia sangat tidak suka kekerasan. Dan hal itu membuat dia tidak punya bekal untuk perlawanan diri, jika seandainya ada seseorang tak dikenal yang akan mencelakainya.

Taeyeon menekan tombol ke atas. Menunggu beberapa menit hingga elevator berdenting dan kemudian terbuka. Sebagaimana halnya di apartemen kecil yang jauh dari kata mewah, elevator itu memiliki sebuah jendela—berlapis kaca—di depannya. Entahlah apa fungsinya, mungkin agar kita bisa melihat siapa yang mau menaiki elevator.

Taeyeon segera masuk dan menekan tombol angka empatbelas. Lantai tempat dimana ia tingga. Suasana di luar begitu sepi. Taeyeon hanya ingin cepat sampai dan bergelung di dalam selimut. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur sebelum pagi hari nanti harus kembali ke kampusnya.

Pintu elevator menutup secara perlahan, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan pintu itu dan membuatnya kembali terbuka. Taeyeon sedikit terkesiap.

"Tahan pintunya!"

Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam elevator itu. Wajahnya berkeringat. Ia terlihat begitu lelah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Taeyeon. Tanda terima kasih karena telah menahan pintu untuknya. Taeyeon hanya membalas senyumannya dengan canggung.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke tombol elevator, "Permisi, apakah anda tinggal di lantai 14?"

Taeyeon mengarahkan pandangannya lalu menjawab. "Ya."

"Oh." Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali dan setelah itu menekan tombol tigabelas. "Kebetulan sekali ya, saya tinggal di lantai tigabelas, hanya beda satu lantai."

Melalui jendela di pintu elevator, Taeyeon hanya memperhatikan lantai berlalu menuju ke atas, dan keduanya pun berdiri dalam keadaan hening dan terdiam. Taeyeon melirik beberapa kali ke arah pemuda itu, dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke arahnya, membuat pipi Taeyeon sedikit memerah. Ia yakin, semua gadis juga akan memerah jika diberikan senyuman manis oleh siapapun.

Kemudian elevator berhenti di lantai tigabelas. Pintu terbuka dan pemuda itu melangkah keluar dari dalam elevator.

"Sampai nanti ya." kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya dengan senang hati, sampai ketemu lagi," jawab Taeyeon dengan nada riang.

Kemudian pintu elevator menutup. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbalik dan menoleh kepada Taeyeon. Ia menarik sebuah benda dari dalam jasnya dan segera mata Taeyeon membulat. Benda itu adalah sebuah pisau dapur.

Dengan nada mengancam, pemuda itu berkata, "Hey! Lantai atas, aku tunggu kau!" kemudian pemuda itu tertawa seperti orang gila, dan dengan segera pemuda itu berlari menuju tangga menuju lantai empatbelas.

Taeyeon segera panik dan ketakutan. Dengan mata yang melotot, ia memukul-mukul tombol elevator, berusaha menghentikan lajunya. Namun usahanya tergolong percuma. Bisa diingat bahwa dia tinggal di apartemen kecil yang tidak mewah, lebih tepat disebut sebagai rumah susun. Tidak ada tombol berhenti di elevator itu. Dan Taeyeon begitu ketakutan sekarang.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Dia berteriak, meminta pertolongan, berharap ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Dengan tergesa Taeyeon berusaha meraih handphone miliknya di dalam tas. Tangannya begetar. Elevator tetap berjalan dan ia begitu panik. Dapat ia rasakan keringat membasahi punggungnya.

"Tuhan tolong aku. Please… please…"

Ting!

Dan sampailah ia di lantai empatbelas.

Mungkin usahanya sia-sia, karena ketika pintu terbuka, pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam elevator. Menyeringai dan kemudian menusukkan pisau itu dengan segera tepat di dada Taeyeon.

Jleb!

"Uhuk…"

Handphone-nya terjatuh. Taeyeon memuncratkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Taeyeon tidak bisa melawannya. Ia terlalu takut, panik dan akhirnya putus asa dengan apa yag dilakukannya.

Semuanya sia-sia.

Pemuda itu masih menyeringai dan kembali menusukkan pisaunya hingga tubuh Taeyeon terjatuh.

Jleb!

"Sampai nanti ya."

.

.

.

.

Okay, for next** Urban Legend**, guess who?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or **soloist**?

.

M**akasih untuk yang udah kasih review, aku sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai itu**

**Maaf ga di bales yaaa /bow/**

**Maap maap maap dan makasih makasih makasiiiiiiih**

**Ngobrol lewat PM yuk sama akyu :* kkk**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	4. Bloody Mary

Urban Legend

**Bloody Mary**

From **America**

.

Miss A's **Suzy**

.::.

.

.

Suzy memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Ia mendesah berat setelah itu dan berguling di atas ranjang. Sudah satu minggu ia tinggal di Amerika. Dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan Korea, negeri kelahirannya. Berat untuk meninggalkan Korea, teman-temannya dan juga orangtuanya. Namun, karena beasiswanya dia berada disini.

Dan sekarang Suzy tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah menghubungi orangtuanya. Di luar hujan sangat besar. Dia sendiri. Ingin pergi tidur tapi dia belum mengantuk.

Suzy mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam lewat. Sudah larut dari jam tidurya. Sekarang ia harus apa? Ah, dia belum menggosok giginya.

Suzy segera bangun dari atas ranjangannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia masuk ke dalam sebelum menyalakan lampu dan kemudian menutup pintunya.

Ia meraih sikat gigi berwarna ungu miliknya. Meraih pasta gigi dan mengoleskannya di atas sikat gigi. Sambil memandang cermin, ia menggosok giginya.

Ah, Suzy teringat sesuatu. Salah satu teman barunya di Amerika bercerita tentang satu urban legend di negara ini. Tentang hantu cermin. Di Korea juga dia pernah mendengar tentang si hantu cermin dari Amerika, hanya saja ia tidak tertarik. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang ia tidak tertarik, namun pengakuan temannya bahwa kakakknya pernah bermain permainan memanggil arwah si hantu cermin membuat Suzy penasaran sekarang. Ia juga telah diberitahu cara-cara untuk melakukan pemanggilan itu. Mungkin Suzy harus mencobanya malam ini. Itu bisa jadi perbincangan menarik untuk ia ceritakan pada temannya di Korea sana nantinya.

Suzy segera meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dari kran di wastafel di hadapannya. Ia berkumur dan setelah itu meletakkan pasta giginya kembali.

Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Ada sedikit getaran takut, namun ia penasaran. Dengan perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mematikan lampu kamar mandi.

Clap!

Sekarang sekelilingnya gelap. Suzy tidak dapat melihat apapun. Yang ia ketahui bahwa ia berdiri di hadapan cermin sekarang.

Suzy menarik napasnya dan menyalakan air keran.

Srrr

"Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary…" Suzy menggigit bibir bawahnya. "B-Bloody Mary…"

Kemudian yang harus Suzy lakukan adalah menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Diam.

Hening.

Perlahan, Suzy membuka kedua matanya.

Dan tidak ada apapun.

Dahinya menggerenyit heran. Namun ia segera teringat perkataan temannya bahwa jika gagal, ada cara lain untuk memanggilnya.

Suzy memundurkan satu langkahnya.

Perlahan dia membuat gerakan memutar sebanyak tiga kali secara perlahan. Dan pandangannya kembali memandang cermin.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada apapun disana.

Suzy mendesah kecewa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke dinding, berusaha mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya.

"Bullshit."

Dia meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya.

Namun… terkunci?

Suzy menggerenyitkan dahinya. Ia mencoba memutar kembali namun tetap tidak bisa dibuka.

"Hei! Siapa diluar?"

Dia berusaha kembali untuk membuka pintunya sampai ia mendengar sebuah senandung dari belakang tubuhnya.

Deg!

Siapa… yang bersenandung itu?

Perlahan senandung itu berubah menjadi sebuah nyanyian halus. Suzy menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari handel pintu dan berputar secara perlahan.

Clap!

Lampu tiba-tiba mati.

Suzy tersentak. Sekarang ia ketakutan. Suzy memundurkan tubuhnya ketika nyanyian itu terdengar semakin keras. Tangannya berusaha mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu kembali.

"S-siapa itu?"

Klik!

Clap!

Lampu menyala kembali dan dapat Suzy lihat bahwa tidak ada siapapun di hadapannya. Suara nyanyian itu pun hilang. Suzy terdiam selama beberapa detik dan setelah itu menghembuskan napas lega. Suzy tertawa kecil. Sungguh bodoh dirinya. Mengapa ia bisa percaya pada urban legend seperti itu? Sungguh, tidak rasional.

Suzy membalikan tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu, namun sesosok perempuan bergaun penuh darah segera mencakar wajahnya dan menarik kedua bola mata Suzy secara paksa.

"Arrghh!"

"Do you believe in Mary Worth?"

.

.

.

.

Okay, for next** Urban Legend**, guess who?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or **soloist**?

.

**Too much Silent Readers :)**

**Makasih untuk yang udah kasih review, aku sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai itu**

**Maaf ga di bales yaaa /bow/**

**Ngobrol lewat PM yuk sama akyu :* kkk**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	5. Counting Hair

Urban Legend

**Counting Hair**

From **Korea**

.

After School's **UEE**

.::.

.

.

Uee menutup pintu dan mendorong kopernya secara asal.

Ia baru pulang dari Kanada. Cukup melelahkan juga. Namun menyenangkan acara liburannya ke sana dengan adiknya. Sekarang sudah cukup malam. Mungkin terlalu dingin untuk mandi, mengingat musim dingin kali ini diperkirakan akan sangat dingin.

Uee membuka mantelnya dan kemudian melepaskan sepatunya. Ia meraih handphone-nya dan mengirim beberapa pesan singkat kepada temannya yang lain, bahwa ia sudah pulang ke Korea setelah liburannya selama satu bulan. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia membawa oleh-oleh dan akan menemui mereka besok.

Setelah itu Uee meletakkan handphone-nya di meja nakas. Ingin mengganti baju, namun terlalu malas. Ia terlalu lelah. Akhirnya Uee memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Ia meraih kembali handphone-nya ketika ada getaran. Ada pesan masuk. Itu artinya temannya belum tidur.

Uee tersenyum membaca pesannya dan kemudian membalasnya. Belum satu menit berlalu, temannya yang lain sudah membalas. Kemudian ada pesan masuk lagi. Lagi dan lagi sehingga Uee punya kesibukan sekarang.

Ia mengganti posisinya, sehingga rambut panjang berwarna hitamnya menjuntai ke bawah ranjang sekarang.

**From : Raina**

**Coffee? Tapi traktir aku ya. Oh ya, Kahi unnie bilang ia sudah tunangan~**** :3**

Uee terkesiap dan tersenyum senang membaca pesan dari salah satu temannya. Ia segera mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesannya.

**To : Raina**

**Sudah tunangan~? Kapan~? Aigo… apa aku yang terakhir tau~?**

Lalu ia mengirim pesan tersebut.

Masih dengan senyuman, Uee membalas pesan yang lainnya. Terlalu banyak dan semuanya mengatakan hal menyenangkan.

Dan beberapa menit setelah itu belum ada yang membalas.

Uee menggerenyitkan dahinya.

Kenapa semuanya belum membalas? Apa tidak ada sinyal?

Uee mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bar sinyal.

Tetapi sinyal penuh. Kenapa belum ada yang membalas?

Uee mendesah pelan dan kemudian melempar handphone-nya ke samping kepalanya. Ia bosan, padahal ia sudah cukup senang karena banyak yang berpesan singkat dengannya.

Apa mereka semua tidur?

Dalam waktu bersamaan?

Aneh.

Uee mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memperhatikan jari-jari kukunya. Ah, dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Besok dia akan memamerkan kuku indah barunya yang dipoles di Kanada. Pasti akan menjadi perbincangan menarik. Ia juga tidak sabar untuk menceritakan tentang banyak pria yang mengajaknya kencan. Lalu dress barunya. Sepatu mahal.

Ah, Uee tidak sabar menunggu besok.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping, menatap layar handphone-nya. Sama sekali belum ada pesan masuk.

Membosankan.

Tanpa sadar ia menguap dengan lebar. Mengantuk, lelah, tapi masih ingin berpesan singkat dengan temannya.

Tetapi kemana mereka?

Uee melempar kembali handphone-nya dan menggosok kedua matanya. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidur sekarang agar waktu segera berganti menjadi besok, dan dia akan menceritakan semua kegembiraannya.

Uee menguap sekali lagi.

"Aish!"

Ia mengutuk kembali karena tidak mendengar ada getaran dari handphone-nya. Ia meraih gulingnya dan kemudian memeluknya. Posisinya sekarang bukan posisi tidur biasanya. Masih dengan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai ke bawah.

Perlahan kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya lebih dalam.

Uee menguap lagi. Berusaha terjaga namun matanya perlahan menutup dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Uee sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Posisi tidurnya tidak berubah sejak tadi. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, ada sosok wanita yang merangkak di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah melupakan banyak hal tentang Korea. Ia sering membiarkan rambutnya terurai ke bawah di Kanada karena tidak ada larangan disana, dan hal itu membuatnya lupa, bahwa di Korea tidak boleh membiarkan rambut panjang terurai ke bawah ranjang. Hal itu menyebabkan hantu wanita akan datang dan menghitung rambut itu. Jika hantu itu berhasil menghitung keseluruhan rambut Uee sebelum ia bangun, Uee akan mati.

"Hana… dul… set… net… daseot… yeoseot… ilgop…"

.

.

.

.

Okay, for next **Urban Legend**, guess who?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or **soloist**?

.

**Hi Silent Readers :)**

**Hi Lovely Readers :D**

**Mind to RnR?**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	6. Careful When You Got Out from the Car

Urban Legend

**Careful When You Got Out from the Car**

From** Philippines**

.

2ne1's **Dara** and MBLAQ's **Thunder**

.::.

.

.

Thunder memukul stir dengan lumayan keras.

Dara yang duduk di sampingnya—di samping kemudi—mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah adiknya. Menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dengan handphone-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dara.

Thunder mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakaknya sebentar kemudian kembali fokus kea rah jalanan.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Sanghyunie."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Dara tertawa kecil mendengar protes dari adiknya. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone.

Hari ini sudah larut malam. Mereka kembali ke Filipina, untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Sudah lama mereka berada di Korea dan meninggalkan keduanya. Sekarang waktunya pulang, namun sepertinya Thunder hanya berputar-putar sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Karena sekarang sudah pukul satu pagi dan mereka masih belum sampai di rumah orangtuanya.

"Aku rasa kita sudah melewati jalan ini sebanyak empat kali."

"Diam, noona. Aku berusaha mencari minimarket."

Dara mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah adiknya. "Kau mau membeli makanan lagi? Di bagasi sudah menumpuk dan—"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin buang air kecil, noona!"

Dara memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Kau ini laki-laki! Manja sekali harus buang air kecil di minimarket. Cari saja jalan sepi dan buang air kecil disana."

Dapat terdengar gerutu dari Thunder.

Dara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalanan.

"H-hei, hei, ini jalan tol?"

"Iya noona-ku tersayang. Aku salah ambil jalan dan disini terlalu sepi untuk sebuah minimarket."

"Pabbo!"

"Berisik!"

Thunder kembali memukul stir dan menggerutu kesal.

"Argh! Aku sudah tidak kuat, Noona!"

"Kau hanya perlu menepikan mobil dan buang air di salah satu pohon. Setelah itu cari jalan memutar! Daritadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi umma ataupun appa!"

Thunder berdecak kesal sebelum menepikan mobilnya.

Jalan tol terlihat sangat sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan lain yang melintas dan di sekitar mereka hanya pohon-pohon. Tidak ada minimarket maupun pom bensin di sekitarnya.

Dara kembali memainkan handphone-nya. Sedangkan Thunder segera melepas seat belt dan membuka pintu. Segera ia berlari ke salah satu pohon dan kemudian membuang air kecil yang sudah sejak tadi ia tahan.

Dara tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang terbirit-birit. Ia menatap layar handphone-nya dan membuka twitter-nya.

'Sanghyunie ingin buang air kecil~ kkk~'

Mungkin jika adiknya membaca tweet-nya, ia akan segera marah kepadanya. Namun, Dara hanya tertawa kecil, membayangkan reaksi Thunder nantinya.

Dara segera terhanyut dalam dunia maya. Mention dari beberapa temannya, bentuk respon dari apa yang Dara tulis cukup membuatnya asik. Mereka membicarakan adiknya. Tak hayal beberapa teman Thunder pun ikut membicarakan.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, sudah sepuluh menit adiknya keluar, ia belum kembali.

Dara mulai merasa aneh.

"Yah, Sanghyun, sudah selesai?"

Ia berteriak dari dalam mobil, berharap adiknya dapat mendengarnnya dikarenakan suasana hening yang tercipta tidak akan meredam suaranya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Dara mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menyibukkan diri. Mungkin ia belum selesai.

Dan lima menit kemudian berlalu.

Adiknya masih belum kembali.

Dara berdecak kecil dan kemudian membuka jendela mobilnya. Belum sempat ia berteriak kesal, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Dug!

Dug!

Dara tersentak. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit mobil, sumber suaranya.

Dug!

Dug!

Terdengar lagi. Dara menggerenyitkan dahinya.

"T-Thunder! Itukah kau?"

Dug!

Ingin ia keluar, namun sedikit takut. Tidak ada siapapun di luar, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Ditambah dengan suasana sepi yang cukup mencekam.

Dug!

"Thunder?"

Dara meraih pegangan pintu mobil, berniat untuk membuka dan melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Bersamaan ketika ia membuka pintu, ada sebuah mobil yang melintas dan segera berhenti di hadapannya.

Dara menggerenyitkan kembali dahinya heran. Tepat ketika pemilik mobil di hadapannya membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk memanggil Dara.

"Nona, ayo masuk ke dalam!"

What?

"Nona, cepat masuk ke mobil kami!"

Dara menggeleng pelan.

Siapa mereka? Dan apa maksud mereka? Apa mereka mau menculiknya?

"T-tidak… aku harus—"

Dug!

Dug!

"Nona, ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil kami!"

Salah seorang yang duduk di jok belakang mobil itu membukakan pintunya, lalu ikut mengeluarkan kepalanya, melihat Dara. Namun pandangan mereka hanya mengarah pada Dara, seolah takut untuk melihat ke atas.

Dug!

Dug!

Dara tersentak.

"Nona, cepat! Kami bukan orang jahat! Sekarang naik dahulu ke mobil kami!

Dara membuka pintu mobilnya lebih lebar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dug!

Salah seorang dari mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berlari dan segera menghampiri Dara dengan wajah ketakutan. Dengan segera orang itu—yang merupakan laki-laki—menarik tangan Dara.

"H-hei, hei, aku tidak mengenalmu." ucap Dara, sedikit takut dan bingung.

"Nona, kami hanya berniat menolong. Sekarang Nona ikut kami. Kami akan membertahukan nanti jawa—"

Dug!

Dug!

"Cepat Nona!" salah satu temannya berteriak.

"T-tapi adikku masih—"

"Nona, kumohon menurutlah."

Belum sempat Dara menjawab, laki-laki itu sudah menarik tangan Dara dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan menoleh Nona. Nanti kami jelaskan."

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Dara. Ia menutup pintunya dan orang berada di kemudi segera menginjak pedal gas.

Dara masih terdiam tidak mengerti dan bingung.

Dan untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, ia membalikan kepalanya, ke arah kaca belakang mobil untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sosok perempuan bergaun putih dan berambut panjang berantakan, memukul-mukulkan kepala adiknya ke atap mobil. Penuh dengan darah.

Mungkin adiknya sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang.

Dan perempuan berambut panjang itu tertawa, kemudian menyeringai dan menatap Dara.

Dara merasakan matanya mengabur.

"Nona, jangan menoleh ke belakang!"

.

.

.

.

Okay, for next **Urban Legend**, guess who?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or **soloist**?

.

**As usual**

**Maaf ga bisa balesin review satu-satu, ditunggu aja PM-nya buat yang mau ngobrol~**

**Hi Silent Readers :)**

**Hi Lovely Readers :D**

**Mind to RnR?**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	7. The Casablanca Tunnel

Urban Legend

**The Casablanca Tunnel**

From** Indonesia**

.

Soloist's **Se7en**

.::.

.

.

Dongwook menyalakan musik di mobilnya.

Ia bernyanyi, mengikuti lagu, menghentakkan tangannya beberapa kali ke arah stir mobil. Dia berada di Jakarta, berlibur ke negara Indonesia. Ingin mencari suasana baru dari Korea.

Kali ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Dongwook masih harus mengendarai mobilnya sewaannya menuju hotel tempat ia menginap, sepulang dari berjalan-jalan. Pagi hari ia harus ke bandara, untuk terbang ke pulau Bali, yang dikenal sebagai pulau yang begitu indah di Indonesia.

Ternyata Jakarta tidak jauh beda dari Seoul. Malam seperti tidak pernah tidur. Masih ramai, padahal ini sudah dini hari.

Dongwook masih bernanyi, mengendarai mobil dengan nyaman.

Sampai ia melihat ada sebuah terowongan di depannya.

Tin! Tin! Tin!

Tin! Tin! Tin!

Dongwook menggerenyitkan dahinya di sela-sela ia sedang bernanyi.

Jalanan sama sekali tidak macet. Lancar. Tetapi mengapa mobil-mobil dihadapannya membunyikan klakson sebanyak tiga kali?

Tin! Tin! Tin!

Dongwook mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, mengatur volume musik lebih tinggi dan mengendarai mobilnya memasuki terowongan.

_Dasar orang-orang aneh. Mengapa harus membunyikan klakson tiga kali? Kurang kerjaan._

Dongwook masih mengikuti alunan musik yang menggema di mobilnya. Menyenangkan. Serasa bebas.

Ia tidak sabar menunggu pagi, ia akan membeli banyak barang di Bali. Membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk kerabatnya di Korea. Ah, beberapa barang yang ia beli di Jakarta pun cukup bagus. Pasti saat pulang nanti ia akan membawa banyak barang.

Dongwook mengarahkan pandangannya untuk memperbesar volume musik lagi dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan, ada seorang wanita yang melintas di depannya.

Dengan kaget, Dongwook membanting stirnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak dinding terowongan.

Ckiiit!

Bruk!

Bam!

Dongwook merasakan kepalanya sangat berat. Sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Ia melihat semuanya terbalik. Pandangannya mengabur. Ada banyak cairan merah di sekelilingnya.

Sakit.

Semuanya sakit.

Samar-samar ia melihat ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Mengenakan gaun berwarna merah yang sedikit lusuh. Lalu kemudian sosok itu berhenti di hadapannya.

Dongwook berusaha menggapainya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Dan seketika sosok itu menampilkan wajahnya di depan wajah Dongwook.

Rambutnya berantakan.

Wajahnya rusak.

Mengerikan.

"Klakson 3 kali sebelum melewati Terowongan Casablanca."

.

.

.

.

Okay, for next **Urban Legend**, guess who?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or **soloist**?

.

**Maaf pendek dan maaf ga sesuai harapan u,u**

**Ada yang mau request?**

**Mind to RnR?**

**follow me on twitter : littlerape**


	8. Red Cape

Urban Legend

**Red Cape**

From **Japan**

.

Hello Venus's **Lime**

.::.

.

.

Lime membuka pintu toilet di sekolahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Ini adalah hari ketiganya sekolah di Jepang. Menyebalkan juga karena harus meninggalkan sekolahnya dahulu di Korea. Ia juga belum fasih berbahasa Jepang. Hanya bisa dasar-dasarnya saja. Terkadang ia bingung jika sedang berbincang dengan orang-orang. Hal itu membuat Lime lebih memilih untuk sendiri. Menyendiri. Dan perlahan mulai menjadi anak yang di bully.

Aish, padahal di sekolahnya dulu ia yang sering membully.

Toilet di lantai tiga ini kosong. Itu lebih baik daripada banyak gadis yang akan saling berbisik membicarakannya.

Lime menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke arah wastafel. Dia menyalakan keran air dan mulai mencuci tangannya.

Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin hadapannya. Memiringkan kepalanya ke samping lalu merapikan poninya.

"Padahal aku cantik. Seharusnya mereka bisa menjadikan aku sebagai anggota geng daripada menjadikan aku sebagai bahan bully." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lime mematikan keran air dan mengeringkan tangannya. Kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan ke arah bilik terakhir di kamar mandi—yang merupakan bilik nomor empat—dan masuk ke dalam.

Belum sempat ia membuka celana dalamnya, Lime mendengar ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu ada tawa dari mereka—Lime yakin ada lebih dari satu orang.

"Oh~ anak baru di kelas 2-1 itu?"

Lime mencoba menajamkan pembicaraannya setelah mendengar nama kelas yang mereka bicarakan. Itu kelasnya dan mungkin saja yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah dirinya. Siapa lagi anak baru di kelas itu? Hanya Lime.

"Yang rambutnya berwarna biru?"

"Iya—eh bukan. Warnanya bukan biru tapi hijau."

"Biru!"

"Hijau, baka!"

"Ah terserah, yang namanya Lime, 'kan?"

Lime menggerenyitkan dahinya.

"Yup. Dia aneh."

"Aneh? Tidak juga menurutku. Mungkin dia menarik."

Lime menarik segaris senyuman.

"Menarik untuk dibully? Right!"

Terdengar suara air mengalir. Lime hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Bukan! Tapi dia memang dibully di kelasnya. Sayang sekali dia tidak di kelas kita."

Dan kemudian suara keran air yang menutup.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau suka padanya. Menurutku dia aneh."

"Dia cantik."

"Tapi dia aneh."

"Mungkin karena belum fasih memakai bahasa Jepang."

"Aneh."

"Tidak."

"An—"

Lalu suara pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian menutup. Lime memiringkan wajahnya.

Ternyata ada yang suka padanya.

Ia menarik segaris senyuman.

Ah, dia lupa niat sebelumnya pergi kesini.

Tanpa sadar Lime tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Membayangkan jika ia berteman dengan orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia menarik.

Sepertinya ia akan punya teman.

Ah, sungguh senang.

"Mana yang lebih kamu suka? Jubah merah atau jubah biru?"

Deg!

Lime tersadar dari angannya. Ia menatap sekeliling kemudian ke atas.

Tadi ia mendengar ada suara laki-laki. Apakah ada yang mengintip? Ini kan toilet perempuan!

"Mana yang lebih kamu suka? Jubah merah atau jubah biru?"

Terdengar kembali pertanyaan itu. Lime menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah suara laki-laki. Lime mengangkat kakinya ke atas toilet agar tidak terlihat dari luar.

Apakah pengintip? Atau orang jahil?

Bagaimana bisa, sekolahnya ini sekolah khusus perempuan! Ah, Lime baru ingat akan hal itu.

Jadi… suara siapa?

Guru?

"Mana yang lebih kamu suka? Jubah merah atau jubah biru?"

Terdengar lagi.

Lime semakin merasa takut. Ingin membuka pintu bilik toilet dan berlari keluar, tapi bagaimana jika orang itu ada diluar? Namun suaranya terdengar dari bilik sebelahnya.

Lime menelan ludahnya.

Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu?

Ia kurang fasih berbahasa Jepang tetapi dia masih mengerti akan kalimat yang dilontarkan itu.

Jadi… haruskah ia menjawab?

Lime membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"M-merah…"

Entah mengapa kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Lime sendiri. Suaranya bergetar. Ia lebih menyukai biru, namun entah mengapa ia menjawab merah. Dan entah mengapa juga ia menjawab pertanyaan misterius itu.

Dan kemudian suasana hening.

Tidak ada suara lagi.

Lime mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas secara waspada. Tidak ada apapun. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah pintu bilik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang disana.

Apakah dia sudah aman?

Mungkin suara tadi hanya halusinasinya.

Lime menarik napas lega dan menurunkan kakinya.

Namun…

Deg!

Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul sesosok berjubah merah dan memakai topeng berwarna putih. Lime tersentak. Kaget.

Bagaimana orang itu bisa berada di hadapannya.

Dengan suara bergetar, Lime bertanya, "S-siapa kau?"

Sret!

Sosok berjubah merah itu menebaskan sesuatu mengenai leher Lime. Lime membulatkan matanya dengan sangat lebar ketika merasakan rasa panas dan sakit dengan kilat di lehernya. Masih dengan mata yang membulat, Lime perlahan menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia merasakan ada yang mengalir dari lehernya.

Dan itu darah.

Sosok itu menebas kembali leher dan kemudian punggung Lime. Darah segera membasahi seragam putihnya. Berubah dari putih menjadi merah.

Lime kehilangan napasnya secara perlahan dan dalam satu tebasan lagi nyawanya terambil.

Sret!

"Mana yang lebih kamu suka? Jubah merah atau jubah biru?"

.

.

.

.

Okay, for next **Urban Legend**, guess who?

From **girlgroup** or **boygroup** or **soloist**?

.

Maaf pendek dan maaf ga sesuai harapan u,u

;_;

Ada yang mau request?

**Mind to RnR?**

follow me on twitter : littlerape


	9. She Bear

Urban Legend

**She Bear**

From **Japan**

.

Rainbow's **Hyunyoung**

.::.

.

.

Hyunyoung menggerutu seraya menutup flip handphone-nya.

Pacar barunya—yang ia dapatkan setelah satu minggu ia bersekolah di Jepang—membuatnya kesal. Sekarang hampir pukul enam sore. Kekasihnya menyuruhnya menunggu di taman dekat sekolah sebelum mereka kencan karena ia harus menemui teman SD-nya yang tertabrak motor pada siang tadi. Hyunyoung menyetujuinya karena ada beberapa temannya yang masih berada di taman itu, setidaknya bisa menemaninya. Namun tadi, kekasihnya menelpon dan memintanya untuk menemui ia di sebuah café kecil. Motornya dipakai oleh temannya yang lain, untuk menjemput pacarnya, untuk menjenguk temannya yang kecelakaan. Kekasihnya bilang ia terlalu lelah untuk menyusul Hyunyoung.

Hyunyoung sudah merengek. Merayunya agar menjemputnya. Namun kekasihnya bilang bahwa café-nya tidak jauh dari taman tempat Hyunyoung menunggu. Memang tidak jauh. Hanya perlu berjalan melewati sebuah terowongan, lalu beberapa meter setelah keluar dari terowongan ia dapat segera menemui kekasihnya.

Tapi Hyunyoung kesal!

Terowongan itu sepi. Lagipula ia malas berjalan kaki.

Tetapi kekasihnya memintanya untuk menyusulnya, karena ia terlalu lelah mengurus temannya yang kecelakaan.

Hh, baiklah, Hyunyoung mengalah.

Hyunyoung membuka tas-nya dan meraih cermin kecil dan lipgloss. Dia melapisi bibir merahnya, membuatnya terlihat manis. Kemudian dia merapikan poninya. Merapikan letak pita di dadanya dan kemudian kedua anting berbentu cherry di telinganya.

Ah, dia terlihat sangat cantik.

Hyunyoung memasukkan kembali cermin dan lipglossnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah plastik kecil, berisi gelang dan cincin baru yang ia beli bersama temannya. Warnanya pelangi, terlihat lucu. Hyunyoung tersenyum dan segera mengenakan aksesoris barunya. Kekasihnya pasti akan terpesona melihatnya.

Hyunyoung berdiri dan merapikan sedikit rok-nya. Dengan tas di lengan kirinya, Hyunyoung mulai berjalan menuju arah terowongan sepi.

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Jalanan di sekitarnya pun sepi, tidak ada orang yang melintas. Sedikit takut namun akhirnya ia mengacuhkannya. Lagipula Hyunyoung tidak percaya pada hantu atau semacamnya. Ia hanya sedikit takut jika ada perampok atau orang jahat yang bisa memperkosanya.

Ah, jangan pikirkan hal itu.

Akhinya langkah Hyunyoung sampai pada mulut terowongan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Benar-benar jalanan yang sepi. Hyunyoung mengedikkan bahunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam terowongan besar itu.

Ia berjalan seraya bersenandung kecil. Terkadang tangannya memainkan gelang di pergelangan tangannya. Tersenyum. Begitu senang.

Dan seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang di tengah terowongan.

Hyunyoung menghentikan langkahnya.

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang menunduk. Wajahnya tidak terihat jelas. Ia memeluk sesuatu.

Hyunyoung menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

Itu adalah sebuah… boneka beruang?

"Anak sekolah memakai lipstik agar terlihat cantik... memasang pita berwarna merah di dada mereka..."

Hyunyoung menggerenyitkan dahinya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Wanita itu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang penuh dengan perhiasan. Ia berjalan perlahan, masih sedikit menunduk, ke arah Hyunyoung berdiri diam.

"Mereka selalu berdusta dengan cara menangis seperti bayi... kepada kekasih atau orang tua mereka..."

Hyunyoung bergidik perlahan. Dia mengeratkan tangannya dalam memegang tas-nya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, melawan sang wanita. Mungkin ia hanya orang gila.

Wanita itu berjalan, semakin mendekat ke arah Hyunyoung karena pergerakan Hyunyoung sendiri yang melawannya.

Perlahan, Hyunyoung menangkap sesuatu dengan indra pengelihatannya di tengah minimnya cahaya di terowongan itu.

Ada… darah di boneka beruangnya.

"Memakai sesuatu sebagai tanda kesombongan..."

Perlahan wanita itu meraih sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hyunyoung dengan posisi antara mereka sekitar dua meter.

"Hanya untuk menuju kematian."

Hyunyoung menelan ludahnya kasar dan menghentikan kakinya.

Wanita itu mengangkat gunting besar yang baru ia keluarkan dan mengacungkannya.

Kedua bolamata Hyunyoung membulat. Ia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit.

Wanita itu maju perlahan dan kemudian berlari dengan cepat hingga berada di hadapan Hyunyoung.

"Hiyaaaaaa!"

Crak!

Tanpa sempat berlari, wanita itu menggunting kedua telinga Hyunyoung, jarinya dan pergelangan tangannya.

Crak!

Hyunyoung kehilangan nyawanya tanpa sempat meminta pertolongan.

Wanita itu segera meraih potongan telinga, jari dan pergelangan tangan Hyunyoung. Dimana pada anggota tubuh tersebut terdapat perhiasan Hyunyoung. Ia memasukkan potongan tubuh itu ke dalam boneka beruangnya, mengumpulkannya dengan perhiasan dan anggota tubuh lainnya yang ia dapatkan dari anak-anak sekolah seperti Hyunyoung.

"Anak sekolah memakai lipstik agar terlihat cantik…"

.

.

.

Mau promosi, ada agensi RP baru

RP di facebook

RP Yaoi bertema **Master and Slave (BDSM)**. Cari page: **Pleasure Seekers YAOI Roleplayer**

RP Yuri bertema **High School**. Cari page: **Lustful Cherry HS Roleplayer**

Masih banyak yang kosong, RP ini baru berdiri. Bantu ramein yaaa~ :3


	10. Purple Mirror

Urban Legend

**Purple Mirror**

From **Japan**

.

A Pink's **Naeun**, **Eunji**, and **Bomi**

.::.

.

.

Naeun meremas bantal berbentuk hati miliknya.

Ia duduk di atas ranjang, bersama dengan kedua teman satu kelasnya, Bomi dan Eunji. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah penginapan di Jepang. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka di Jepang. Sekolah mereka di Korea mengadakan study tour ke Jepang selama tiga hari, dan disiniliah mereka sekarang.

Kamar ini diisi oleh tiga orang, tentu saja oleh Naeun, Bomi dan Eunji. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat, dan ketiganya belum tidur. Salah satu dari mereka, Eunji, sedang menceritakan tentang salah satu urban legend dari negri sakura ini. Dan hal itu membuat Naeun sedikit takut.

"Aaa~ sudah jangan ceritakan lagi." Naeun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk bantalnya semakin erat.

Eunji dan Bomi tertawa kecil. Naeun memukul paha mereka dengan bantal kesayangannya lalu merengek.

"Aku mau tidur. Sudah jangan ceritakan lagi~."

"Aniyo, Naeun. Kau tidak boleh tidur dulu." kata Eunji. Matanya mengarah pada jam di handphone yang tengah ia genggam. "Sebentar lagi pukul 11:55 pm."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naeun dengan suara imut.

Bomi memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Kau bilang mau menjadi gadis yang berani. Kau bilang bosan diejek penakut. Maka dari itu, ayo buktikan sekarang."

Eunji mengangguk setuju seraya memperhatikan Bomi yang turun dari atas ranjang. Ia berjalan ke arah tas-nya dan meraih sesuatu dari sana.

"Tadah~ lihat apa yang aku punya."

Ia mengacung-acungkan sebuah cermin kecil berbingkai ungu dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang bersama mereka.

Naeun menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Eunji menepuk tangannya.

"Ayo, Naeun, belajarlah menjadi pemberani~."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku~?"

Eunji mencubit kedua pipi Naeun dan membuat si empunya semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya menyebutkan mantra itu di depan cermin," Bomi terkekeh. "Ayo~ sekitar 5 menit lagi waktunya terlewat."

"A-aku takut." Naeun menggeleng lagi.

Bomi meletakkan cermin berbingkai ungu itu di hadapan Naeun dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Come on."

Naeun menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kita menemanimu disini, Naeun." kata Eunji.

Naeun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:50 pm. Itu artinya hanya lima menit lagi waktunya berpikir sebelum melakukan apa yang Eunji ceritakan sebelumnya. Tentang urban legend cermin ungu.

Jemari Naeun meraih cermin itu secara perlahan. Hal itu membuat senyuman pada bibir Bomi dan Eunji.

"A-aku harus bilang… apa?"

"'Murasaki no Kagami' sebanyak lima kali." jawab Eunji.

Bomi mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Naeun, tepat di samping Eunji.

"Tepat pada pukul 11:55. Tenang Sayang, kami menemanimu disini."

Naeun memandang pantulan dirinya dari cermin itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia masih merasa takut. Walau pada kenyataannya lampu dinyalakan dan ada dua teman di hadapannya, ia tidak bisa membohongi rasa takutnya.

Naeun menelan ludahnya dan kemudian memandang kedua temannya.

"K-kalian… yakin?"

"Ayolah, Naeun. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." kata Bomi seraya tersenyum.

Naeun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Well," Eunji menatap layar handphone-nya. "Sebentar lagi… satu menit lagi pukul 11:55. Ayo bersiap, Naeun."

Naeun mengangguk secara perlahan. Bomi menghitung mundur menit-menit menuju pukul 11:55 dengan jarinya sedangkan Eunji hanya menatap layarnya. Naeun memandang keduanya bergantian, kemudian ke arah cermin di tangannya.

"Yap. Pukul 11:55!"

Naeun sedikit tersentak. Bomi dan Eunji merekahkan senyumannya, meminta tindakan dari Naeun.

Naeun memandang mereka dengan memelas dan perlahan menjauhkan cermin itu. Namun tatapan marah dari Bomi membuat Naeun kembali meraih cermin dan kemudian memandangnnya.

Ia menarik napas secara perlahan.

"Murasaki no Kagami… Murasaki no Kagami… Murasaki no Kagami…" Naeun memandang kembali kedua temannya yang balas memandangnya menuntut. "Murasaki Kagami… Murasaki no Kagami…"

Dan kemudian hening.

Naeun masih memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin berbingkai ungu itu dengan takut.

Clap!

Tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu mendadak mati. Naeun menjerit seraya memejamkan kedua bolamatanya sedangkan Bomi dan Eunji hanya sedikit tersentak, kaget.

"A-ah.. tenang Naeun, lampu hanya ma—"

Clap!

Dan kemudian menyala kembali.

Eunji mengusap dadanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bukan?"

Naeun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan tak sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada cermin yang masih berada di tangannya.

Ada pantulan sebuah wajah yang rusak seperti terbakar.

Naeun membulatkan kedua matanya dan kembali menjerit seraya melemparkan cermin itu sembarang arah.

"Hiyaa!"

Prang!

"Naeun! Waeyo?"

Bomi dan Eunji yang panic segera mendekatkan tubuh mereka ke arah Naeun. Naeun memandang mereka ketakutan dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya terarah pada sudut dimana pecahan cermin itu bercecer.

Ada seorang gadis, memakai seragam sekolah, dengan wajah rusak terbakar.

Mata Naeun membulat semakin lebar dan ia menjerit semakin keras.

"Aaaa!"

Naeun mendorong tubuh Bomi yang berusaha memeluknya dan segera turun dari ranjang. Ia berjalan panik dan tergesa ke arah pintu.

Bomi dan Eunji tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan sosok gadis itu hanya melotot ke arah Naeun tanpa mereka ketahui.

Naeun berusaha membuka pintu dengan panik dan ketika pintu terbuka, apa yang ia temukan adalah sosok gadis itu sudah berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Naeun menjerit kembali tepat ketika gadis itu mencekiknya.

Bomi dan Eunji segera mendekati Naeun. Berusaha menolong temannya yang tidak mereka ketahui apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

"Naeun! Naeun! Kau kenapa?"

"Naeun! Hei!"

Naeun hanya menggapai-gapai angin dari pengelihatan mereka. Sedangkan napasnya sedikit tercekat dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Eunji! Panggil Park seonsaengnim!"

Eunji mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa teman kamar sebelah mereka ikut keluar, mendengar suara gaduh.

Bomi masih berusaha menolong Naeun yang tiba-tiba terdorong ke arah pintu. Kedua matanya mulai terlihat putihnya saja dan lehernya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Naeun! Naeun! Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanpa mereka bisa lihat, gadis dengan wajah terbakar itu berhasil menarik nyawa Naeun dari raganya. Membuatnya kehilangan napas dan akhirnya meninggalkan dunia.

"Naeun!"

"Murasaki no… Kagami."

.

.

.

**Mau request Urban Legend lainnya?**

**Isi di kotak review ya ^^**

**Nanti aku pilih yang mana yang bakal dibuat**

**Boleh request pemainnya jugaaaa**

**Seeyaaaaaa**


End file.
